Hatskima Adventures
by littlewick
Summary: PERMANTLY DISCONTINUED, LOOK ELSEWHERE FOR STORY


**This FF is set in a region I created, called 'Hatskima'. This features my OC Topaz and my two other OCs based off of my friends: Titanium and Aquamarine.**

**I will be soon posting images of the characters of my DA account (I'm chint22 on DA), and I will notify you all at the bottom of a chapter ASAP.**

**The PokeDex entry of Pokémon mentioned in the chapter will be at the bottom.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it**

**~Chinta**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to Chinta (however much she wishes it to be), but the Hatskima region, Topaz and all other characters and Fakemon do. (Although my friends designed some of them)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hatskima Adventures<strong>

_Chapter 1: Bashful Buroall_

**.:Topaz's POV:.**

I love to sleep. My bed is always so comfy, with soft pillows stuffed with Sububu feathers, silky blankets made from the finest imported material. I think it was made from some Pokémon called Jumpicott or Whimsluff. Something like that. I was busy dreaming of whatever Topaz Castagna (1) of Zoalra Town dreams of, when my stupid alarm clock rang.

I slapped my bedside table, trying to hit the snooze button, and I accidently on purpose pressed a big red button. Of course, I had my brother design a contraption that would hit the snooze button when I pressed the big red button.

I should have known that I could never trust Shon Castagna.

He'd probably snuck into my room in the middle of the night and added all sorts of things to his contraption, because the next thing I knew, my eardrums almost exploded.

I realized that there was a gong– a freaking gong! –next to my bed. My first thought was: _Why the hell is there a gong next to my bed? _My second thought was: _What the hell, Shon!_

"What the fudge was that for, Shon?" I hollered. I heard my voice echoing down the hall: _Shon, Shon, Shon. _I glanced around the room, waiting for something to pop up, to explode with streamers that said: 'Ha ha! Gotcha Topaz!' when something on my wall caught my eye. It was my card I'd received in the mail, and it dawned on me what I was supposed to do today.

"Oh my Hatati!" I screeched, rushing to the closet. I pulled on the first shirt I grabbed, and put on a random pair of pants, which happened to be a fuzzy gray shirt and a pair of black leggings. Rushing to the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and did whatever a twelve-year-old girl has to do in the bathroom.

I was about to wildly charge downstairs and whip up a quick breakfast when I noticed that my leggings would not go well alone like that. After putting on my jean short skirt and grabbing the card off of the wall, I literally blasted out of my room, and flew down the stairs. My hands flew as the opened as many cabinets as possible, trying to find something that would make a quick and speedy breakfast.

I spotted the 'Pokémon Cereal' box Mom had just bought yesterday, and shoved as much cereal as possible down my throat. It didn't matter that I was eating innocent little Pokémon or that I was spilling half of it on the floor. Mom would understand, wouldn't she? After that, I chugged a whole pitcher of water. I snatched up my bag that I had prepared last week (I had to do it early or else I would have forgotten all about it) and dumped a bag of my favorite snack, 'Chocomon' into it. My hands flew to the doorknob, twisting it so hard it might have broken, then blasted out the door and kicked it as hard as I could. It closed with a loud bang, and like a runaway rocket, I took off.

My rosy red bedhead hair flying behind me, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, straight to Professor Maple's lab, at the edge of Zoalra Town. Spotting my besties Titanium and Aquamarine exiting, chatting excitedly with a Pokéball and a PokéDex in their hands. Fearing I was too late, I shrieked, "I'm coming, so don't you **dare** take away my precious Pokémon!"

**.:Titanium's POV:.**

Topaz is freaky. Just as we were exiting Mom's lab, she appeared, screaming her bedhead off, charging towards us like a rampaging Kaya. This was not the best day to be wearing shoes that were hard to run in. Aquamarine, whom we (as in Topaz and I) call Aqua, immediately leaped out of the way. Unfortunately for poor me, I couldn't get away fast enough, and was head butted in the stomach by crazy Topaz. I toppled over, falling back into Professor Maple's lab. Topaz didn't seem to notice, and bolted right in. I just sat there, lamenting about my ruined hair and dizzy head. Yes, Topaz ruined my neatly combed hair, which I spent so long on, just for this event. I was going to get my revenge, soon…

"You okay?" Aqua asked. Her aqua blue eyes shone with worry. "Topaz really needs to watch where she's going."

She was right about Topaz; she almost never payed attention to what was around her. I wanted to storm into the lab and kick that stupid girl, but being the daughter of the prestigious Professor Maple, I had to keep my cool and set an example, even if the person who should take me as an example is a year older than me.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I finally said, after much consideration. I grasped my Pokéball that contained my new starter Pokémon. "But Topaz's going to have to battle me before she can get away with _this_."

I stalked into the lab, where Mom was explaining things to Topaz.

"You know the Buroall I've told you about? The one that's super bouncy, happy, and outgoing?" Topaz nodded while running her fingers through her hair, trying to get rid of her funky hairstyle. "Because yesterday, someone snuck in and _stole_ it! From right under my nose!" Professor Maple's voice rose to a high pitch.

I smirked as Topaz's jaw dropped, her orange hairband dangling from her fingers. "So what will I get for a starter?" she whimpered like a kicked Zacoon. I knew she had come last year, but due to her extreme tardiness, the only Pokémon left was a common Sububu, and Topaz hated Sububu. I mean, she really _really __**really**_ hated Sububu.

Professor Maple smiled kindly. "I still have a Buroall," Topaz brightened up, quickly tying her hair. "It may not be just how you wanted your starter to be, but you at least get a starter. Follow me, I'll show you where it is."

Personally, I don't she really deserved one. She shows up, not presenting herself properly **at all**, crashes into the Prof's daughter, then expects what she calls 'the best Pokémon ever' for her starter. Plus, she's really disorganized, and doesn't think, ever. I looked disdainfully at Topaz as she obediently followed Professor Maple.

**.:Topaz's POV:.**

As I trotted after the Professor, I couldn't help but admire the décor. I had thought that the lab would be all boring, with plain white walls, plain white tables and plain white chairs, seating people with plain white glasses, wearing plain white lab coats.

So _this_ completely blew my mind away. The fire truck red tables had hot pink flowers placed neatly on them (They're neat freaks, those scientists). The walls were splashed with a brilliant, blinding aqua blue. I'm pretty sure Aquamarine chose this color. She and Titanium became friends _way_ back, before I met them. I was pretty geeky back then, wearing glasses without actual _glass_ in them, just so I could look studious, and spending almost all my free time reading boring encyclopedias. I don't even know exactly _how_ I survived. Good thing I did, or else I wouldn't have gotten a Buroall.

We reached a big… whatever it's called. It was this big garage door-like door, kind of like those doors in those movies where they keep bad guys out with top security. Maple punched in a password, I think, and the door slid open.

Almost instantly, I heard a cry of "Buroall! Roall!" I knew it was a Buroall. _My_ Buroall. I glanced around anxiously, and spotted a little black ball of coal, hiding behind a tall tree.

"Buroall!" I screeched, darting towards it. I'm pretty sure it freaked out, 'cause it zoomed away from me. "Buroall, get back here!" I cried.

The Buroall obviously didn't listen. It flew out the door, leaving a trail of dust. Thank goodness my mom bought new running shoes, or else my shoes would've fallen apart before I could even take a step. I rushed after it, ignoring Professor Maple's cries. I really didn't care about what she was saying. All I wanted was Buroall. _My_ Buroall.

* * *

><p>I stood there, in the middle of the forest, panting. I was pretty sure I was already halfway to Freyma Town already. The Buroall was in the shadows of a tree nearby, I inched closer, but I knew that as soon as I got within five feet of it, it'd vanish, just like that.<p>

Of course, I was wrong. _Again._

The Buroall didn't move, but just stood there, rooted to the ground. It was trembling so much, I thought I could feel the ground shake with it.

"It's okay," I soothed, inching closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." I smiled, and the Buroall managed a small, tentative smile. I reached out towards it, expecting it to poof away any second, but it hopped into my arms. I was about to scold it for being naughty, when a frosty white beam (2) blasted out of the shadows.

"Buroall!" the little Pokémon squealed. I hugged it tighter as I darted out of the way just before it hit me.

"Glakier…" a voice snarled. A huge beast, a Glakier, stepped out of the darkness. "GLAKIER!" Buroall shrieked in terror, and I screamed in unison.

It unleashed another beam of ice, and we screamed our heads off, squeezing our eyes tight, waiting to turn into popsicles.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Randomly found a last name online. :P<strong>

**(2)- Ice Beam**

**Buroall- The coal Pokemon- The fire that burns inside its body feeds the small flames on it. You can see the glow of the fire through the cracks on its skin.**

**Sububu- The tickling Pokemon- Sububu feathers are very soft, but extremely ticklish. Sububu love to see the laughing faces on the people and Pokemon they tickle.**

**Zacoon- The foxcoon Pokemon- Zacoon are very sneaky, and love to steal things, but they are easily startled. A startled Zacoon will zap everything and everyone nearby.**

**Glakier- The frost dragon Pokemon- Glakier live in frozen mountain caves, and feast on icicles. They will fight anyone who comes to close to its den.  
><strong>

**Read and review! This is my first FF, hope you enjoy!**

**-Chinta**


End file.
